Glad You Came ONESHOT
by FindGallifrey
Summary: Ex boyfriends, psycho Hybrids, concerned friends, GALORE!  Caroline Forbes receives a invite to Klaus's ball, with a little note at the bottom about her little gift, and she finds out not only why he saved her, but also how he is in bed.


Caroline held up a note that she had found outside her doorstep, specifically addressed to her. When she recognized the handwriting, her heart sank, she didn't even bother opening the letter right at that moment, she made sure to go upstairs and lock herself in her bedroom before she tore open the letter.

_Miss Caroline Forbes,_

_You have been cordially invited to the Michaelson ball, I trust that you will wear elegant attire, along with the present I have given you._

_Klaus_

Her heart sank at the mention of the diamond bracelet, she saw it still sitting on her nightstand, she had refused to move it ever since she found out who it was from. Just because Klaus saved her life didn't mean that she owed him any favors, he had been trying to kill off most of her friends, so out of everyone, he owed her the most favors.

There was odd sense in the letter, it didn't seem like a invitation, it seemed like a open threat. Odds were, Elena, Damon, and Stefan were all going to show up despite their curiosity. Just then, her phone began to chime and she quickly picked it up, answering the phone.

"Hey Caroline, did you get the invitation too..?" Elena asked, her eyes flickering along the words in her invitation, "Who the hell are the Michaelsons?"

"That's Klaus's family." Caroline turned a bright red, obviously Elena hadn't gotten a 'personalized' invitation as she had.

"Huh. Anyways, we're all going to this, you coming?" Elena audibly sighed, "I'm pretty sure Stefan's going to show up."

"It's Stefan. He shows up where he's not wanted." Caroline got up off of her bed, "But yeah, I'm going. I'll just meet you guys there, I have to do some major dress shopping, just nothing in my closet will do! Since it's a ball, I better find something super elegant - what do you think of blue..?"

Elena laughed, "I think blue would be great Caroline, speaking of dresses, I better find one too.."

"Then we both have some major dress finding we need to do, so I'll see you there." Caroline hung up the phone not waiting for a response.

She took a quick shower and then blow dried her hair, applied make up and went downstairs.

"Morning Caroline." Sheriff Forbes said to her, "You seem to be in quite a hurry."

Caroline held up the invitation, "I've got a ball to go to tonight. So I need the perfect dress."

"Even if that involves maxing out my credit card?" Sheriff Forbes asked, opening her wallet and fishing out her credit card.

"Exactly." Caroline smiled, "Thanks Mom, I love you. But I really need to go and do some major shopping."

* * *

><p>After her shopping frenzy was over, she put her hair up in a bun and had arrived at the Ball. Klaus had moved it to a large extraordinary dining hall and transformed it into a ball room, everyone was wearing a different assortment of dresses, each one of them different from the rest.<p>

Caroline could feel her diamond bracelet weighing her down, she felt nervous in her own skin.

She walked over to the refreshments table and picked up a glass of champagne, downing it in two gulps. She was unusually nervous tonight.

"Careful there, wouldn't want to pick you up unconscious off the dance floor." Tyler Lockwood said from beside her, "Didn't know you were coming."

Caroline turned to face her ex boyfriend, "I didn't know I was either, for the matter."

Tyler just raised his eyebrows, questioning this, but then his eyes flickered to the bracelet around her wrist, "Wow, that's fancy, who gave you that?"

Caroline flushed, stumbling for a lie, "Uh, it was a birthday present." She quickly said, averting the question entirely.

"Oh." He frowned slightly, "About the whole biting you thing-"

"Just stop." Caroline grimaced, "I really don't want to hear your excuses, it was never going to work." She said quite coldly.

Tyler was obviously getting angry, "You don't even want to try anymore?"

"And almost die again? No thank you." Caroline grabbed another glass of champagne, downing it in one gulp.

Tyler had enough of Caroline and stalked off, muttering swears under his breath, before he entirely disappeared into the crowd.

She was still staring after him when a unfamiliar presence showed up next to her.

"I see that you're wearing my gift."

Caroline kept the gasp from escaping her throat, looking up into the eyes of Klaus.

"It was in your note, was it not?" Caroline challenged, setting her glass aside.

Klaus grinned, "It was, yes. You seem unnaturally nervous tonight, Caroline, does it have anything to do with my Hybrid?"

"Nothing to do with Tyler." Caroline turned a light red at the mention of him, "I forgot to thank you."

"No need to thank me. It was your birthday after all." Klaus leaned against the table, taking notice to see Damon and Elena dancing with Stefan looking from afar.

Caroline turned a brighter red, "You saved my life, then left me a present. I think a thank you is in order."

Klaus smirked at her feeble attempt to thank him, "If you really would like to thank me, join me for a dance." He held her hand out to her.

She took a sharp intake of breath, staring at his hand, but then she placed her hand in his and he lead her out to the dance floor.

He placed her hand on her hip, she had expected it to be hard and rough but it was soft and gentle. They were holding hands now, and she could feel his body heat through her gloved hands as she placed the other hand on his shoulder. They began to sway to the music.

"You've turned into quite the young woman." Klaus admired her, "You've come so far after being turned by Katherine."

"Have I?" Caroline flushed that a original vampire was complimenting her, "I'm still looked down to as the baby vampire though."

"Happens to the best of us, love." Klaus said to her, "You know, your friends are looking at you quite different at the moment."

Caroline had completely forgotten about Damon, Elena, and Stefan, and they were all staring at her, mouthing words such as: _what the fuck are you doing_? _Are you insane? Get away from him, Caroline!_

She had gotten so lost in their swaying that she failed to realize this.

"They keep trying to protect me."

"Protect you from me?" Klaus looks down at her through amused eyes.

"Yes."

"I think they should be looking at Tyler more then they are looking at me. He is putting your life more at risk then I am." Klaus then swayed her so that she couldn't look at her friends anymore, and she was left to stare at his handsome face.

"They don't know that." Caroline said, flushing a bright red.

"They don't know I saved your life?" Klaus asked, a slight flash of anger in his eyes.

She looked down at her feet, "I couldn't bear to tell them."

"To tell them I'm not the monster everyone has made me out to be?"

Caroline paused for a few moments, licking her lips and thinking this out for a minute.

"Yes." It slipped out before she could stop it.

Klaus seemed to actually _smile_, his face stretched until there was a smile in place, "Caroline Forbes, you are quite the interesting character. Care to join me on the balcony?"

Caroline nodded obediently, entranced by this beautiful monster that was standing before her. His hand dropped from her hip and unlaced her fingers from his, he then put his hand into the middle of her back and led her out to the balcony.

No one was out on the balcony except for a cold breeze that ruffled Caroline's hair.

"Why did you save my life? I know you told Tyler to bite me." Caroline asked him with curiosity lying behind her eyes.

"I regretted it when he came crying to me, how he had done as he was told. I hadn't expected him to do it, I wanted to test the sire bond, see if he could bite someone he truly loved." Klaus fiddled with his hands on the cold concrete of the balcony, "But it's not true love, Caroline."

"Are you giving me advice on my love life?" Caroline asked him tremendously.

Klaus chuckled, "I suppose I am. You do not kill someone you truly love."

She looked up at the half moon, "I let my Father die." She said.

"You didn't have a choice."

She looked over at him.

"I can guarantee he would have staked himself if he made the transformation complete. It would have been harder for you that way." Klaus stated, running his hand through his hair.

"Why do you even bother talking to me? I'm not anything interesting, I'm not Elena." Caroline suddenly asked him.

Klaus looked back at her, a smile creeping across his face, "You are interesting, Caroline Forbes. You're different from the rest."

She could feel a blush spreading across her cheeks, she was hoping the shadows of the night would conceal it.

His hand was then stroking her cheek, "You're like me. You've lost family and been looked at as the outsider of the group. Me and you, we're very similar, Caroline Forbes."

He was using her full name again, Caroline took notice to see that he had been doing it continually for the past few minutes that had past.

Klaus then kissed her, Caroline's eyes closed as she arched into him, his lips colliding with hers, suddenly hungry and fierce, kissing Klaus was a entirely different thing from kissing Damon. When kissing Damon, he wasn't thinking of the person he was kissing, he was thinking of Katherine or Elena.

But Klaus knew who he was kissing, knowing exactly what would make a moan escape Caroline Forbes's lips.

His hand slid up her arm, over the bracelet, he lingered there for a moment before he kept sliding.

His tongue was now circling her mouth, and she was enjoying every damn minute of it.

He broke away for breath for a moment before attacking her lips again, their lips parting every now and then, like a vicious game of tug of war.

Caroline was kissing him back, harder and fiercer, and she could feel Klaus turning stiff.

He lifted her and set her on the edge of the balcony, she wasn't afraid of falling.

His arm traced up her leg, pausing at her most fragile part before gently rubbing it, omitting a loud moan from her. His hands were then in her hair, the pins falling out of it until her golden blonde hair fell to her shoulders in wisps.

He then stopped kissing her, "Perhaps we should take this somewhere else." He whispered against her neck.

Caroline looked up into his eyes, they seemed hungry and wild, mixed with a bucket load of desire and lust.

She nodded.

Klaus went first back into the ball room, making sure to walk upstairs and to a bedroom to allow Caroline to see where the bedroom actually was. Before arriving to the bedroom, Caroline stopped in the bathroom, she noticed that her lips were bright red from Klaus's hungry kisses and her hair was curly and untameable.

_Oh my god, am I actually doing this_? Caroline thought to herself, putting her face in her hands. But she was so damn _horny_.

_I've had too much to drink, that's all._

She wished that was all.

But her body won over her rational mind as her body led her upstairs, she saw Klaus sprawled out on the bed, still breathing hard as she shut the door behind her.

"I was worried for a moment that you weren't coming."

"I wasn't sure if I was going to." Caroline replied.

"But you did."

"I did."

They were silent for a moment before he leaped at her, kissing her madly again, their clothes becoming a unwanted burden as her blue dress fell off of her easily, three hundred dollars worth of fabric fell to the ground. His tux came off just as easily, until they were both left in their undergarments.

By then, they had fallen onto the bed, kissing so hard, Caroline was afraid her lips would fall off.

His hands gripped her breast, his tongue swirling in her mouth as he did so. Then suddenly, her bra was off, and he was gripping her bare breast, he got very hard.

"Klaus." Caroline groaned against his lips as he took off his underwear, Caroline also doing so.

He made a 'sh' noise to comfort her, before his mouth was between her legs.

Caroline clenched the sheets and moaned and screamed loudly, his name over and over again.

She hoped the room was soundproof.

You could tell he liked hearing her scream his name.

He then crawled on top of her, pressing his naked body down on hers, then inserting her finger in her clit, circling around in there, more moans coming out of her.

"You're such a tease." She moaned.

Klaus smiled and then, he thrust into her.

Caroline was screaming by then, her eyes tightly gripped shut as Klaus draped kisses along her neck and her breasts.

They were at it like this for hours, and the sun began to rise, and Caroline remembered who she was.

She was Caroline Forbes.

And she was fucking the enemy.


End file.
